<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Set Me Free by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718211">Set Me Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens'>JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie PWP Week [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Boners, Booty Calls, Buddie PWP Week (9-1-1 TV), Casual Sex, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Consensual Kink, Consent, Damsels in Distress, Dick Jokes, Enthusiastic Consent, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Freedom, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Help, Hook-Up, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Kink Exploration, Kink Meme, Light BDSM, Locked In, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, POV Alternating, Penises, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shyness, Sleeping Together, Spooning, Technology, Texting, The Key, Trust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>September 7th   - Day 7: Free Choice</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buddie PWP Week [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Set Me Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#Eddie helps Buck out before helping him get off</p><p>*I had way too much fun writing this and I'm sorry but also regret nothing too lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Set Me Free</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Buck will admit that he didn't have the best of luck or his ideas sometimes backfired on him. This afternoon was just an addition to his growing list now.</p><p> </p><p>He banged his head against the wall of his apartment as he came to grips with his predicament.</p><p> </p><p>'Why?' Just. Why?</p><p> </p><p>"What did I do to deserve this?" Buck asked no one.</p><p> </p><p>'You did this to yourself Buck.'</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at his primary in case of emergency contact.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't go to Hen or Chimney about this because they'd laugh it up and wouldn't be able to keep it a secret.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby and Maddie were out of the question for his dignity. </p><p> </p><p>"Please." Buck worried at his lip.</p><p> </p><p>He finally clicked to call.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Buck. What's up?" Eddie sounded happy in answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi, Eddie. Uh. I got a favor to ask. And you're the only person I can trust with this. I know it's asking a lot-" Buck paused and sighed. "But can you come over alone." Buck swallowed thickly.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong? I'll be right over. Just let me drop off Christopher first. Are you hurt?" Eddie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie was thinking of the worst. Did Buck get a diagnosis? Was he stuck somewhere or hurt and he couldn't move from his location? But Buck needed help.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I'm not hurt, technically speaking but it's an issue that I don't want others knowing. I'm here at my place." Buck said vaguely, avoiding the question.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie was currently talking to Christopher on the other end of the line as he stuffed his bag for a short stay with Pepa or his Abuela until Buck was okay. Eddie was thinking maybe Pepa.</p><p> </p><p>'Buck's jeep is having trouble bud. It might take a while so I'm gonna drop you off with tía, okay?' Buck heard him say.</p><p> </p><p>'Alright. Is that him?' Christopher asked as Eddie must have had his phone in his hand along with his backpack getting ready to go.</p><p> </p><p>'Yeah kiddo. He's worried but I'll make sure he gets his jeep to the shop. They look cool until they need to be fixed a lot.'</p><p> </p><p>Buck felt the slight jab as Eddie had mentioned before how his dad repaired one constantly back home for a regular client.</p><p> </p><p>But Buck kept up with his own having learned to be preventative with maintenance. </p><p> </p><p>'But Buck loves his jeep. I like it too daddy.' Christopher said as Buck heard a door being shut.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be on my way Buck. Are you still there?" Eddie asked as he set his phone in the cup holder.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Thanks again. Sorry for bothering you guys." Buck said.</p><p> </p><p>"It's gonna be okay Buck. Daddies gonna come help you. Abuela says family is always there for each other. And you're our family," Christopher said pulling at Buck's heartstrings for the little white lie he'd made Eddie say. He was on speaker now as Eddie told him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks buddy. It'll probably be boring so you're not gonna miss out on much. I gotta borrow your dad for a little bit though."</p><p> </p><p>"You're gonna be all sweaty, I'm not jealous of that." Christopher joked with a giggling fit.</p><p> </p><p>The laugh he pulled out of Buck helped to calm his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I'll have to pay your dad back with some takeout later. You can give him ideas maybe"</p><p> </p><p>Christopher cheered before Eddie said bye and hung up.</p><p> </p><p>Buck sighed and slid down the wall in his bedroom to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Eddie came over as soon as he dropped Chris off with Pepa. She said Eddie was lucky she was home as her son wanted to go to the fair or to the museum today.</p><p> </p><p>Now Eddie was out thirty bucks but knew Christopher was going to be fine having fun with his cousin as he found out just what was happening to distress Buck.</p><p> </p><p>"Buck!" Eddie called as he opened the door with his key.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm up here." Buck replied.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie came up to Buck sitting on the floor leaning against his bed, something obviously wrong. </p><p> </p><p>Buck immediately got up looking like he'd been caught doing something wrong in his own place. Eddie wasn't liking it.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? You didn't answer earlier." Eddie's eyes showed concern for his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"It's kind of a personal issue, a uh, medical issue technically but not really, I did something stupid" Buck didn't look him in the eye because he couldn't bring himself to do it right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Buck. You can trust me with anything. I know I trust you the same way. Let me help you. You called me so I could remember?" Eddie eased himself into Buck's vision to look him in the eye and give him the option to look away but he didn't though.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie was right. He was the first to come to mind and Buck hoped he was right so this wouldn't ruin their friendship completely.</p><p> </p><p>"I-" Buck took a second. "I don't want to go to the E.R. Eds."</p><p> </p><p>"Buck. Is this like the guy last month." Eddie asked. Buck looked confused for a second. They had a lot of calls last month and he wasn't being specific yet. "He got a vegetable stuc-"</p><p> </p><p>"No. No, I didn't do that. God. Eddie. But it's kinda close to that actually." Buck cringed.</p><p> </p><p>"How can it be close to that but not?" It was Eddie's turn to look confused now. </p><p> </p><p>It completely flew over Buck's head that Eddie didn't look disgusted at the prospect that Buck may have done such a thing. He only seemed to be surprised and concerned. </p><p> </p><p>"In order to show you I have to take off my pants." Buck said.</p><p> </p><p>"Buck. I've seen you naked before. You've seen me naked when we shower at the station. It's not a big deal. Did you bruise your ass cheek or dick man?"</p><p> </p><p>Okay. Medic Eddie was here. Completely professional. No awkwardness there. All business. Getting to work.</p><p> </p><p>"No. But you're close." Buck gulped down his anxiety. He wasn't usually scared to show off his body but this was different. </p><p> </p><p>"Take off your pants Buck. The sooner you show me I can stop asking since you're not going to just tell any time soon." </p><p> </p><p>Eddie saying those words was kinda hot but this context completely ruined that. Which was a good thing actually. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Give me a second." </p><p> </p><p>Eddie nodded and stepped back as Buck went for his belt.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie looked on trying not to view Buck any differently than he would any other person who needed to be treated medically.</p><p> </p><p>For a slight second he thought Buck was going to ask if he had an S.T.I. due to this situation reminding him of one that occurred while Buck was gone. </p><p> </p><p>But this would turn out to be different in quite a few ways.</p><p> </p><p>Buck's pants were now open with his shirt bunched up to uncover his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>It was only his boxer briefs left in the way of whatever Buck was attempting to show Eddie and get help with right now.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really sorry Eddie." Buck said. And this was entirely opposite how he usually viewed showing himself to others but they were usually his partners even if for only one night and about to have sex soon after.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Buck." Eddie didn't let himself show how the thought of viewing Buck naked and being asked to look was scary due to the fact it could reveal something that he himself wasn't ready to.</p><p> </p><p>Buck slowly grabbed his waistband and nodded whether to himself or Eddie he wasn't sure, maybe both of them, before starting to lower it.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is that?" Eddie asked as he got a look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"It's kind of a long story." Buck sighed as he began telling it.</p><p> </p><p>"See-" </p><p> </p><p>Buck had met this really nice woman who was a flight attendant. She was really smart and they hit it off very quickly.</p><p> </p><p>It was more of a mutual hookup arrangement but Buck wouldn't mind if they took it further and went on a date to be honest.</p><p> </p><p>So they'd been on and off meeting up for casual sex and they both got something out of it.</p><p> </p><p>Her name was Paula and she had blonde hair and brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really care what she looks like Buck- how did this happen." Eddie interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Let me continue." </p><p> </p><p>Towards the end of their first month of getting together for sex she'd suggested trying different things she really wanted to try.</p><p> </p><p>Buck was all for it as long as she gave him a heads up. Being blindfolded sure. Having his hands tied while being ridden.</p><p> </p><p>Then it had progressed a little too quickly for his liking Buck guessed because when she suggested that he wear a cock ring for sex it wasn't so bad and he was okay with the new experience since it was a one time thing or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p>This week she suggested that he wear a cockcage and it began with him putting it on and feeling indifferent about it but being glad it turned her on so much.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until the middle of the week that she asked if it was okay to actually lock it on him.</p><p> </p><p>Buck had just gotten off his shift and wasn't going to be in for work until two days later so he agreed and let her lock it on with the promise that a day and a half being unable to touch himself would be rewarded by her.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem was today when she was going to come over and unlock it she got a call to fill in for her sick best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Paula had agreed and immediately gotten her stuff to go cover her friend's flight.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until she was about to board that Buck's texts and call broke through her haste. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Paula</em> </b>: I'm so sorry Buck but I already agreed to take Mia's flight to Washington. I'll make it up to you in a few days when I get back. It'll be worth it. 😉</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Buck</em> </b>: No. I need the key now because I work tomorrow. I can just swing by your place and pick it up. You promised today.</p><p> </p><p><b>Paula</b>: I have both the keys on me. You'll just have to wait like the good boy you are for me. 💋</p><p> </p><p>"Which is how I ended up here, with this, on my dick." Buck smiled but it was more a cringe.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll help you. But for the record. While it sounds like you enjoy spending time with her, she doesn't sound like she took a second to think about you until it was too late." Eddie sighed and shook his head with his eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>"So, do you have bolt cutters? Because I'm not letting a torch anywhere near my junk." Buck asked, shuffling his feet.</p><p> </p><p>"You couldn't ask me that before I came over?" Eddie said in disbelief, his hands thrown up.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't want Christopher to hear me and you came up with the cover story. I just went along with it Eddie. I'm sorry." Buck lifted his own hands, frowning deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie sighed. "Okay. I don't even own bolt cutters but I think Bobby or Hen do. And you said you don't want anyone else finding out so we can't ask them." Eddie said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Buck apologized again.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you shouldn't be, not entirely. But yeah, maybe a little." Eddie lifted his hand to his head. His thoughts were swimming with this current predicament Buck was stuck in.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want them making fun of me for this. I can only hide it for so long. Plus what if something happened while we were out-" Buck trailed off thinking up scenarios of increasing dread. He tucked himself back in then.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Just. Wait!" Eddie said as something came to his mind suddenly. His face lighting up with a grin taking his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"We can't yank it off without it hurting Eds. I already tried that." Buck said, guessing his idea and shielding his crotch in fear.</p><p> </p><p>"What? No. I can pick it."</p><p> </p><p>"The lock?" Buck asked. "How?"</p><p> </p><p>"My nephew Benny has a bad habit of being nosey. I caught him trying to pick his brother's door with a kit that he bought online. It's in my truck." Eddie explained while pulling out his keys. "Stay here. Umm. Get a towel and I'll be right back."</p><p> </p><p>With that Eddie was flying out of Buck's door to his truck in order to retrieve what were hopefully the tools to Buck's freedom.</p><p> </p><p>He returned not four minutes minutes later with a black folded case for the lock picking set.</p><p> </p><p>Buck was still standing up in his loft with a towel covering himself as he awaited Eddie's directions.</p><p> </p><p>"Sit on the edge of your bed. Pull yourself out. I mean, pull it out. We're gonna put the towel around you to protect you from the tools in case I drop them and if there's any shavings from what I'm about to try." Eddie said.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. Have you ever used these before?" Buck asked.</p><p> </p><p>"My friend had some a long time ago. We used to get into trouble back in high school. He tried to teach me but I only let him show me once to humor him. I guess we'll see if any of it stuck." Eddie didn't look to be worried and that helped Buck to feel a little more secure. He trusted Eddie.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Let's try getting you out of that thing." Eddie said as he unfurled the kit and looked at the small padlock attached to the metal cage around Buck.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't let it show that he was nervous that he might hurt Buck on accident or fail in getting him loose from this thing.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks again. And, please be gentle." Buck bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you." Eddie said it as a fact both to himself and to Buck. "Do you really believe I would?" Eddie looked Buck in his eyes from where he was standing before him.</p><p> </p><p>Buck took less than a second to reply. "No. I trust you Eddie." Buck put his head in his hands. "This is so embarrassing."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not telling anyone. Let's get started. I have no idea how long this will take." Eddie mentioned as he came closer and placed himself in a squatting position before Buck's opened legs.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie pulled out the main bit that he'd need before finding which would fit into the opening along with the pick. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't weird. He was just helping Buck out. Nothing bad.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to be laser focused on the task at hand.</p><p> </p><p>Buck didn't know what to do with his hands. What did he even say right now? Should he say anything at all? God.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop thinking so loud. I promise I'll try my best. If I can't do this then I'll help you find another way alright?" Eddie vowed.</p><p> </p><p>"That's reassuring at least."</p><p> </p><p>"I've got your back, remember? And apparently your front too." Eddie tilted his head as he continued on. </p><p> </p><p>Buck couldn't help but laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop laughing. You're moving."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck. Sorry. I couldn't help it. Don't tell jokes when my dick's on the line man." Buck said.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. That one's on me."</p><p> </p><p>Eddie met his first roadblock.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey."</p><p> </p><p>Buck stopped looking around his apartment to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I need one of your hands. Hold the lock facing me. I can't." </p><p> </p><p>Immediately Buck moved to do as he was told, helping Eddie. By helping him he'd help himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." Eddie nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"You're being a lot cooler about this than I thought you would. Not that I didn't believe you'd help, that's why I called, but- you aren't saying anything about how I managed to get myself into this." Buck scratched his head with his one free hand left.</p><p> </p><p>"It happens. At least you knew you could call me." Eddie said.</p><p> </p><p>"I should have- back then." Eddie said, avoiding his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I could have too."</p><p> </p><p>That's when things started to get a little uncomfortable for Buck.</p><p> </p><p>While at first he was at a half chub through most of his morning panic he was starting to realize having Eddie this close was not helping in another regard. The image of Eddie between his legs focused on his penis, well, freeing it anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Buck was starting to get hard. And as he's learned in the one and a half days he'd been in this contraption that wasn't easy.</p><p> </p><p>"Umm. I'm sorry to say this. But can you hurry?" Buck stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going as fast as I can Buck."</p><p> </p><p>Eddie didn't mention the fact that Buck was getting hard. Maybe he was too focused or he was ignoring Buck's dick for now.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I've got a new problem."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Someone's coming over?" Eddie asked before his eyes wandered to take a glance at Buck's dick and he quickly looked away hoping Buck didn't see him doing that just then.</p><p> </p><p>"That's one way of putting it." Buck mumbled but Eddie was right there he had to hear that.</p><p> </p><p>Buck was getting a semi. It happened sometimes. Eddie thought. Guys get morning wood and random boners at times. Eddie knew this. It's normal.</p><p> </p><p>Plus Buck hasn't been using his dick with this thing on. He said himself he was expecting to spend today with his hookup.</p><p> </p><p>It was going to start getting very uncomfortable for Buck if he became fully erect while he was still in the cockcage.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie went back to it.</p><p> </p><p>They were both silent as the sound of cars outside and Buck's neighbors was all they heard.</p><p> </p><p>Buck tried to think of anything aside from Eddie's current position. Eddie had since gotten on his knees and that didn't help with Buck's mind taking notice.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I've almost got it." Eddie said but it didn't unlock just yet. "Maybe not." He corrected.</p><p> </p><p>Buck thought about math. He thought about tornadoes. The image of a comet being taken by a telescope compared to a satellite flying by in space.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden sound of the lock being picked pulled Buck out of his thoughts to stop his dick.</p><p> </p><p>"I actually did it." Eddie said.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit. Thanks Eds." Buck breathed a sigh of relief as he took off the lock and tossed it in the floor before finally opening the cock cage and removing himself from its constraint. </p><p> </p><p>His dick had felt like it would bust out earlier only it couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Buck put the thing away as he noticed Eddie had moved to stand and look away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Buck tucked himself back in his pants and stood up after that.</p><p> </p><p>"So- umm."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't mention it. I should, probably be going though. You obviously had plans for when you had that thing off finally." Eddie said without turning.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks. Again. I would've had to buy cutters or gone to the emergency room and that would be impossible to keep to myself with how things are, what we do." Buck looked at Eddie with his shoulders hunched up.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you, need these. I know you probably want to get going or-" Buck handed over the tool set but Eddie didn't turn.</p><p> </p><p>"You keep it. I uh." Eddie said.</p><p> </p><p>"Eddie? I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this again." Buck offered as Eddie finally turned with a mumbled curse to himself.</p><p> </p><p>That's when Buck looked at the tools in his outstretched hand and his eye was drawn down to the front of Eddie's pants.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>"I literally had to stop myself from getting hard. I'm pretty sure I have no place to talk." Buck shrugged as Eddie took the set.</p><p> </p><p>"Only you have an excuse. It wasn't because of me."</p><p> </p><p>And Buck looked up with the most open and gentle eyes back at Eddie who looked worried.</p><p> </p><p>"Eddie?"</p><p> </p><p>"I should go."</p><p> </p><p>"You can. If you want. But- would it help if I said you were the reason I was getting hard before?" Buck's words caught Eddie as he turned holding him in place as he was mid-step.</p><p> </p><p>Buck didn't mean to drop a bombshell like that but if he heard that right, if he understood what Eddie said, then. Please let him have not read into this wrong. Buck couldn't breathe.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Eddie asked. "Your dick was just looking for anyone. It's been a few days." Eddie suggested.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I knew it was you. And- I may have had a few thoughts where you were doing something differently in that same position you were just in." Buck admitted, hoping Eddie wasn't creeped out by that.</p><p> </p><p>"I turn you on?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Buck nodded. Speechless. Worrying his lips as he did.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie's lips parted as Buck awaited him to say that was okay but he didn't see him like that, not in that way, only friends.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not alone in that then."</p><p> </p><p>Buck laughed breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Eddie asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We could do more than kiss."</p><p> </p><p>Eddie moved over deliberately as Buck didn't budge, didn't look away, a smile taking up his face.</p><p> </p><p>That's when he leaned in and kissed Buck. And then again.</p><p> </p><p>Buck's hand came up to touch Eddie's neck as he kissed him back. "Today has been full of surprises." Buck shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"This one's good. Right?" Eddie asked looking Buck in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Buck bit his lip and nodded. "Yep. Definitely a good one."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, now that you're a newly freed man. I could think of a few ways we could enjoy that." Eddie raised his eyebrow with a toothy grin that looked incredibly hot.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I can think of a few too, that I'd like to do with you." Buck said with a look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie drew his lips closed and tilted his head before being led to the hand to Buck's bed.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie's hands met Buck's skin under his shirt as he pulled his shirt upwards over his head.</p><p> </p><p>Buck started on his pants as Eddie took off his own shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie reached to pull Buck out of his boxers and pushed him with a gentle shove of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>And now Buck's previous thoughts had come to life. Eddie was looking up at him from between his legs with his beautiful eyes and a promise of what was to come next.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever?" Buck asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I've only thought about it before but I'm a fast learner too and willingly to try with you." Eddie said, taking Buck in his hand and thinking of what he himself liked done to him for what to do for Buck but planning on paying attention to Buck for how he likes it himself.</p><p> </p><p>"We both have the same experience with this then." Buck said. "I'd do anything with you."</p><p> </p><p>Buck licked his lips at Eddie slowly starting to jerk him off with Buck's precome and began teasing him with his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck."</p><p> </p><p>Eddie kept at it. Applying more grip on his downward stroke. It wasn't surprising that Buck was nervous about the cage and getting hard with how he had grown in Eddie's hands now.</p><p> </p><p>Buck's breath caught as one of his hands found Eddie's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie was enjoying the effect he was having on Buck. </p><p> </p><p>"H- uh. For not doing this before, I couldn't tell." Buck said,  between catching his breath.</p><p> </p><p>His heart was in his ears now.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie took the encouragement and picked up the speed trying his best wanting it to be good for Buck. Twisting his grip then.</p><p> </p><p>"Eddie. Eddie!" If Buck was pent up from before he was about to explode. "Fuck. I'm gonna-"</p><p> </p><p>Eddie took Buck into his mouth and pulled a moan from him.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie felt Buck come with a jerk of his hips into his open lips.</p><p> </p><p>Soon Buck threw his head back into the bed as Eddie came up to capture his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow. You're good at everything." Buck sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt that. But I'll take the compliment. Thanks Buck." Eddie said from where he was holding himself above Buck.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me- I wanna do the same for you." Buck asked as he seemed suddenly back together.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie shook his head. "You don't have to." Buck touched his face.</p><p> </p><p>"But I want to. If you'll let me. If you want this too." Buck said.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie nodded. "Oh. I want to. With you. I distinctly remember you saying once you could take me." Eddie raised his brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Buck nodded. "I did." He couldn't help but laugh at that.</p><p> </p><p>And like that Eddie nodded. "Prove it?" He tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll show you." Buck said.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded before working to switch their positions next.</p><p> </p><p>Buck trailed kisses down Eddie's body. It was kind of his move.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie seemed to enjoy it from what Buck saw as he looked up.</p><p> </p><p>Buck took Eddie's dick in his hand and started stroking him as he then came back up to sift through his drawer for lube. </p><p> </p><p>While Buck was fine and had been leaking like a faucet with his precome after being released from his predicament earlier Eddie's wasn't as excessive and he wanted to ensure it was good since he knew he had lube.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie watched as Buck poured some out and warned it between his hands while licking a stripe up the underside of Eddie's dick and taking him in fully.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't as cautious as Eddie had been in his attempt. </p><p> </p><p>Buck pulled off with a smile. "I- kinda, looked up how to get my gag reflex under control. When I was bored. Finally getting a chance to put it to use." </p><p> </p><p>"You're unbelievable."</p><p> </p><p>"In a good way?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. In a Buck way." Eddie said laughing down at him. Only Buck didn't feel bad about it a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Eddie hissed as the lube was still a bit cold just not super cold.</p><p> </p><p>Buck started on him again and saw Eddie clench his fist in surprise at the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>Buck played with Eddie's balls massaging them and rubbing his other hand up Eddie's thigh. </p><p> </p><p>He was back at Eddie with his mouth and palm now.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie groaned, biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Buck kept at it. Taking Eddie's dick deeper and holding himself there for a long second. </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck."</p><p> </p><p>Buck started moving again.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie wasn't going to last.</p><p> </p><p>"God. Buck. I'm- make me come." Eddie said, commanded.</p><p> </p><p>Buck took the request to heart. He bobbed and brought his hands around to squeeze Eddie's ass. Eddie's hands came to be behind Buck's head.</p><p> </p><p>He was coming in Buck's mouth, down his throat. Eddie.</p><p> </p><p>His hands weren't holding Buck with any pressure. It was Buck himself that held there as a lick of his tongue got a twitch from Eddie's whole body in return.</p><p> </p><p>Buck came up to fall beside Eddie on his bed. Spent.</p><p> </p><p>They both caught their breath.</p><p> </p><p>"We just-"</p><p> </p><p>"That was-"</p><p> </p><p>"You're not regretting this right?" Buck turned to Eddie quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"No. But you can tell me if you are, if you do." Eddie replied.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I- that was- good, great, they don't come close to describing that." Buck said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I uh, I'd like to do that again. Only maybe after a date. I- don't know how to say this but-" Eddie looked to be thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I'm gonna be seeing Paula again. And I'd love to go on a date with you. Sex or no sex." Buck shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Eddie leaned over to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like sharing. And she doesn't deserve your time if she did that but that's your choice."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have to leave?"</p><p> </p><p>"I could stay for a while. How are you in terms of spooning?"</p><p> </p><p>"I- uh. Usually I'm the big spoon, girls want that but I like being the little spoon from time to time too." Buck told Eddie.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm up for being the little spoon with you. But if you want, I could be the big spoon now." Eddie said awaiting Buck's answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I'd like that."</p><p> </p><p>"We'll get cleaned up after a nap." Eddie said, while setting an alarm for them in an hour.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't some dream right?" Buck asked as Eddie came behind him and threw an arm around his middle.</p><p> </p><p>"No Buck. This is real. Get some rest. Maybe we could do something else after we wake up." Eddie suggested into Buck's ear they got situated.</p><p> </p><p>"How will we tell the others?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop overthinking it. We can talk later. Take a nap. I know you like them."</p><p> </p><p>Eddie was right about that.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go with whatever story you want. I'll lie until they find out."</p><p> </p><p>"You'd do that for me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. We've got each other's backs. Remember?"</p><p> </p><p>That quieted Buck's mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. You're right."</p><p> </p><p>Buck grabbed Eddie's hand that was around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>He had a sleepy smile on his face as he felt Eddie kiss his back and neck. He felt good.</p><p> </p><p>This was better than he could have ever imagined.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>